The babysitter
by Allieturtle222
Summary: Tyler wanted to go to that party, and he knew of the perfect girl to babysit for him. And everything would have been fine, if it wasn't for that stupid picture. same period as the others.


**Summary: Tyler wanted to go to that party, and he knew of the perfect girl to babysit for him. And everything would have been fine, if it wasn't for that stupid picture. **

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Umm Puck hotness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fox or glee. **

**This one's prompt was something like while babysitting she finds a picture she shouldn't have. **

"Can I go to a party tonight?" Tyler asked as he watched Kurt scurry around the kitchen. Kurt grabbed the milk and orange juice out of the fridge, setting them on the table and then going over and giving the dog a treat.

"You have to babysit your sisters tonight," Kurt said without looking at him. He continued to fry the bacon that was cooking on the stove. Tyler smiled at his papa, grabbing Kurt's attention. Kurt raised his eyebrows at him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I thought you'd say that," Tyler started. "So I took the time to find a suitable babysitter. My friend Jennifer doesn't do parties, something about them being ways for other teenagers to brain wash each other, whatever. I printed a copy of her grades-" He took out a few pieces of paper "- Her address, her phone number, where her parents work. I've made a copy of emergency numbers for her, your number, dad's, the neighbors, Aunt Rachel and uncle Finn, even Josh's number." He handed the papers to Kurt, who read over them. "She's a straight A student. She's babysat for her neighbors and cousins. And besides, I think Emma and Sophie need a woman in their life-"

Kurt burst out laughing, causing Tyler to cut off mid sentence. "What?" Tyler asked, offended at his father's reaction.

"You think a fourteen year old girl who will only see your sisters for a couple hours is a woman in their life?" Kurt laughed, watching his son. Tyler sat up straighter, ready to defend his idea. "I'll talk to your dad," Kurt said, shaking his head and laughing as he walked up the stairs. "Noah, you'll never believe what Tyler did," Kurt said, coming into the room. Puck was by the closet, trying his tie. He looked up at Kurt, smile on his lips.

"What?" Kurt walked over to him, handing him the papers. Puck read them over, chuckling to himself. "If only he worked this hard on his homework," Puck joked, looking in awe at the research his son had done. "We could give her a try," Puck said, shrugging. Kurt nodded.

"It's not like Emma and Sophie would be hard, anyways. They take care of themselves for the most part," Kurt said, nodding in agreement. Puck smiled, taking his husbands hand.

"What's for breakfast today?" Puck asked, pulling Kurt down to the kitchen.

"Waffles, toast and bacon," Kurt answered.

"You're turning me into a bad Jew." The couple reached the kitchen. Tyler had taken over the stove, cooking while Emma and Sophie sat at the table jumping up and down. The dog was sitting at the end of the table, the second she saw Puck she came running, licking his hand.

"Tyler, we have discussed it and we've decided that you may go to this party, and Jennifer can babysit," Kurt said, shoeing Tyler away from the stove, saying he was doing it wrong. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Yes! So I can go to the party?" Tyler asked, excitement clear in his eyes. Kurt and Puck laughed, nodding. "I'm going to go call Jennifer!" Tyler said, running up the stairs. Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

?

The door bell rang through out the house. Kurt looked up, trying to tie his tie. "Noah, could he get that? It's probably Jennifer." Puck looked up from his spot on the bed. He was tying his shoes. He nodded and got up, jogging to the front door.

He opened the door. A short girl with thick, light brown hair and green eyes stood there. She was smiling brightly. "Hi Mr. P," She said cheerfully. Puck nodded, remembering her from some of Tyler's birthday parties. He stepped back, letting her in. "How are you?" She asked as she walked into the house.

"Good," He said, shutting the door behind her. She smiled again.

"So where are you and the other Mr. P headed this night?" She asked, taking a look around. Puck blinked and was a little shocked by this girls manners and attitude. He didn't know what he expected from Tyler's friend, but this wasn't it.

"Ah, dinner with my boss," Puck answered, watching the girl. She nodded, taking off her shoes and dropping her bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"And where are the angels?" She asked, smiling.

"In their room. Probably playing Barbies. We don't care what you do with them, just make sure they eat and have them to bed by, like, ten," Puck said, shrugging. The girl nodded and smiled. Kurt came down stairs, locking arms with his husband.

"Hi Jennifer," Kurt said, obviously getting to see more of this girl than Puck did. She smiled at him and waved.

"Hey Mr. P," She replied.

"Their dinner's in the fridge. I didn't know if you wanted to eat or not but I made enough for all of you, it's mac and cheese because that's what Sophie insisted on having. Ignore whatever Noah's said, their bedtime is at nine-"

"Why do you assume I've said something?" Puck asked, cutting Kurt's rant off.

"Because you always do honey," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. Puck crossed his arms over his chest and looked defeated. Jennifer laughed, wishing her parents were like them.

"I totally understand. Tyler filled me in on everything. Why don't you guys just go and have a good time?" She asked, pushing them out of the house. Kurt and Puck looked at each other as they walked to the car.

"She's a little... hyper?" Kurt asked. Puck shook his head.

"She reminds me of Rachel."

?

"Okay kiddos, it's nine so it's bedtime," Jennifer said as she followed the two girls upstairs. They gave no resistance, both of them tired from there long day of playing Barbies, hide and go seek, tag, and twister. Jennifer was going to have to figure out a way to apologize for that lamp in the hall... She tucked the two girls in, smiling as they closed their eyes. Then she went back down stairs, trying to figure out what to do while she waited for someone to come home.

Something caught her eye. It was a book self on the far side of the living room. On it were gold, silver and black photo albums. Each of them labeled with years. Jennifer grabbed one from the year that she assumed Tyler was still a baby in. She laughed over the typical 'baby in the tub' photos and made sure to tease Tyler endlessly later.

She looked through a few more pages before putting that one back and grabbing the one that said "2012" in big, swirly letters. She wanted to see what life was like back when Mr. And Mr. P were in high school. She flipped open to a random page. At the top it said "Summer" in the same writing as before. She looked down, the first picture was a bunch of girls. A short, brown haired girl with big brown eyes and a one piece swim suit, next to her was a taller Latino wearing a two piece, skin baring suit. Next to the Latino was a tall blonde, her smile was goofy and her eyes were crossed. Next to the blonde was another blonde, she was pretty with green eyes that popped, probably because her suit was green. Next to them was bigger girl with dark skin, but she had this thing about her, this 'I'm better than you' attitude that was evident in the picture and made her drop dead gorgeous. Next to her was an Asian girl, she was slightly more shy than the others but still beautiful in her own right. At the end was a girl with dark brown hair and a swim suit that was very glittery and had money signs on it. Jennifer smiled, thinking about how once everyone was a teenager just like her.

She looked down seeing a picture of two tall dudes, one with brown hair and a dopey smile and the other one an Asian, throwing a younger looking Kurt into a pool. Kurt didn't look amused and it made Jennifer laugh.

Jennifer turned the page, eyes growing wide and sucking in a deep breath. The picture was of Puck. He was sitting at a picnic table, his back leaning on the table part, his elbows up on it and his legs spread slightly apart. He was wearing a swim suit and nothing else. He was looking at the camera, squinting, with a look a pure seduction on his face. His hair was still wet and styled perfectly in a mohawk. Water droplets covered his body, glistening in the sunlight. His arms were big, and he had perfect abs. A little bit of hair covered his skin below his belly button disappearing into his bottoms. Jennifer gulped, closing the book and putting it back.

This was wrong. She shouldn't be thinking her friend's gay dad was hot.

?

"How was your night?" Jennifer asked as Kurt and Puck came in a little after ten. Kurt looked at her, smiled politely, and excused himself.

"Sorry," Puck said. "He was really worried about leaving the kids with someone who's not family."

"Oh I totally understand," Jennifer replied, silently hoping Kurt would come back. She was very uncomfortable. Puck reached into his pocket and pulled out two twenties, giving them to her. "Oh no, that's way to much," Jennifer said while secretly she wondered if Puck still had all those muscles.

"Naw, just take it," Puck said, forcing the money into her hand. Jennifer looked down, getting flustered. "Hey, you don't look to well, are you alright?" Puck asked, concerned, feeling her forehead. She backed up.

"I'm fine," She said forcefully, backing all the way into the wall. Puck frowned.

"Do you need me to give you a ride home?" Puck asked after a while.

"No I'll walk," Jennifer said, shaking her head. She was feeling very hot and very awkward. She just wanted to get out of this house.

"It's after ten o'clock, I am not going to let you walk home alone," Puck said, shaking his head and wondering what he did wrong.

"Just leave me alone!" Jennifer snapped, Puck took a step back, blinking. Kurt was walking down the stairs and had seen the whole reaction, a knowing smiled spreading across his face.

"Jennifer, honey, do you want me to take you home?" Kurt asked. Jennifer looked at him and nodded, rushing to the door and making sure not to touch Puck on the way out. Puck looked around, blinking.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked.

"We'll talk about it when I get home," Kurt said, kissing him on the cheek.

?

"I don't get it, what did I do wrong?" Puck asked, pacing their bedroom. Kurt laid on the bed, laughing at his husband.

"Noah, isn't it obvious?" Kurt asked. Puck shook his head 'no' and gave him a 'I give up' look, sighing and falling onto the bed. "Babe, she smiles at you a lot, she gets flustered, she doesn't want to talk to you."

Puck shrugged, staring at Kurt. "Oh my gaga, Noah Puckermen you've lost your stuff. You used to be able to scope out a girl like that from a mile away," Kurt sighed. Puck's eyes grew wide as realization came over him.

"No, she... she doesn't" Puck began.

"She totally has a crush on you, Noah."

**A/N: I'm having lots of fun writing these but I feel like I should probably finish the stories I haven't yet... like little videos. Unfortunately I'm stuck. **


End file.
